


2010

by outphan



Series: The First Ten Years of Dan and Phil [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Avatar 3D, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan and Phil watch Avatar in 3D glasses.





	2010

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

Phil does his best to distract Dan during the trailers. They got to the cinema late, trying their best to avoid spoilers, but teasers are still playing when they sit down in their chairs. So Phil, being Phil, he starts throwing popcorn at Dan because otherwise, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

“Come on, you have to catch it!”

Dan rolls his eyes, but he’s willing to play this game. No matter how low or high Phil throws it, Dan always manages to catch it.

“I’m too good for this game.” Dan grins and Phil falls in love with him all over again.

Theatre 4 is not even crowded. There’s another young couple in the very last row and a group of friends a couple of rows before them, but their row is free. Dan and Phil are just two people in the darkness of the room waiting to see Avatar. It’s about a month after the premiere, so by now, everyone has seen it. Phil prefers this, not fighting for the armrest. Watching 3D films is, however, a challenge for him as they don’t do any good for his motion sickness. But Dan was pouting, he wanted to see it in 3D. Phil didn’t have the heart to say no.

Okay, Dan bribed him with a blowjob. Phil is very bribeable when it comes to Dan.

So they’re sat in H13 and H14, with absolutely no one around them. 

“You look so good in those glasses,” Phil tells him. Dan’s got them pushed up into his hair, straightness and fringe forgotten. Maybe it’s because they’ve been dating for only a couple of short months, but Phil’s heart still beats faster when he looks at Dan.

“Yeah? I know how to rock a piece of plastic.”

“Shut up, idiot.” Phil beams at him and reaches over to put the glass back in its place, over Dan’s eyes. “There, now you look like a cool dude.”

“I always look cool.”

“You don’t,” he leans in to kiss his lips, then continues, “you look hot.”

“Hehe, very funny,” Dan says mockingly, his voice is flat, only for him to break a couple of seconds later. Phil joins as well, laughing at Dan this time, not with him. “You spork.”

He kisses Phil then and there, public be damned. It’s dark in the room anyway. Dan’s glasses slide down his nose, bumping into Phil’s nose.

“How about we take those off?” Phil suggests.

He gently cups Dan’s face and watches the boy in front of him, only lit by whatever trailer is playing in the background. Dan’s really beautiful and Phil really loves him. He’s never loved anyone this much, this fiercely, this intensely. It wasn’t a sudden thing, he didn’t fall in love with him the first time they met or the first time they Skyped. 

It came gradually. Phil saw Dan’s kindness, his dark humour, his nerdiness in the texts he sent, then the endless Skype calls. They talked and talked for hours and they still talk and talk for hours. They clicked so well, since the very first moment. Phil didn’t know it was possible to find someone so utterly good and such a great fit for him. He didn’t think a love like that existed, not until he met Dan in real life, not until Dan kissed him on that Ferris wheel. So no, he didn’t fall in love with him right away. Love, for Phil, is something so much deeper, a more profound and stable connection. A burning passion, a desire to be with him all the time. That’s love for Phil and that’s what he feels for Dan.

“Where’d you go?” Dan touches his wrist, grounding him. He smiles at him softly and says, “Stay with me here, Phil.”

Phil is still looking at him. He’s shell shocked, but in a good way. He’s flabbergasted. “I love you, Dan. I love you so much.”

He doesn’t let Dan reply, he just kisses him. It’s not the first time he’s said it and besides, Dan was the first one to say it. But it doesn’t make it any less true.

So he kisses him, making sure that Dan feels the love. Dan smiles into the kiss so yeah, he does. Phil can’t wait to see what the next year has planned for them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> you can reblog the tumblr post [here](https://outphan.tumblr.com/post/188262397869/2010)


End file.
